


detail

by Mishap (Samsonet)



Series: Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap
Summary: It's the small things, Bede thinks.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Series: Drabble Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722298
Kudos: 31





	detail

It’s the small things, Bede thinks. The details. The things that can be ignored for moments but always come back, and come back stronger every time.

Bede’s inner monologue is his own worst enemy. He and Hop are a lot alike, in that way. 

He doesn’t want to think about the past, but it’s hard when the reminders are everywhere. Even the glowing red lights of Ballonlea remind him of the Darkest Day, of Leon, of Rose.

He mentions this once, when they’re training together under a starry sky.

Hop asks, _Do you want to talk about it?_

Bede only shakes his head.


End file.
